1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a cyclone dust-separating apparatus, and more specifically to a cyclone dust-separating apparatus comprising a plurality of discharge electrodes to raise dust-separating efficiency by improving the form of the electrode that transmits a high voltage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cyclone dust-separating apparatus with discharge electrodes are widely used in vacuum cleaners in order to remove dust from the floor of homes and offices, and remove contaminants from gas released from boilers or incinerators.
A conventional cyclone dust-separating apparatus comprises an air intake pipe, which draws air or gas from outside the vacuum cleaner; discharge electrodes, which electrically charge the drawn-in fluid; and an air exhaust pipe, through which drawn-in fluid flows out of the vacuum cleaner. The flat bar or support rods of the discharge electrodes are generally installed extending downward from the center of the exhaust pipe.
However, although the electric field of conventional cyclone dust-separating apparatus with this kind of discharge electrode is axially symmetrical, because the strength of the electric field decreases nearer to the radial direction of the discharge electrodes formed as flat bars or support rods, or to the wall, the average electrical charge of particles varies depending on the radial direction and the axial direction. Moreover, the electrical charge is unstable at a high flow rate, so a spark can occur or dust can build up on the support rods.